All the Rest
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: The Guardians hear some music and find Jack is the source. Sort-of fluff. :3 Rated: K


**I haven't done a one-shot in a long time so I thought I would do one. :) This is Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park. Enjoy!**

* * *

The four oldest Guardians as in the Main Hall drinking hot chocolate. They argued, laughed, cried a bit, and plainly enjoyed each other's company. Suddenly Sandy shot up and began looking around in confusion.

"What iz it, Sandy?" North asks.

Sandy made a music note above his head then a question mark.

"Hey I hear it too." Bunny says as his ears twitch back and forth.

"Well lets find out what it is!" Tooth says excitedly.

With that the four made their way through the halls till they came to the only blue colored door in the whole building.

Jack Frost's room.

"What could Frostbite be listening to in there?" Bunny asks as his ears twitched even more.

Sandy and Tooth shrugged and North began to open the door slowly.

The inside was colored in different shades of blue with frost on the walls and small patches of snow on the floor. The middle sized bed had dark blue comforters and white pillows on a light wood frame. A few small prototype toys lay around on the floor as well.

Then they saw Jack.

They had never seen him with out his hoodie, he was wearing an old colony shirt that was tied at the wrists and chest with twine. His hair was a bit more shaggy then normal, like he had just woken up and his icy ocean eyes watched the horizon.

A small i-pod that Jamie had given him was held in his hand as music came from it.

Whatever song he had just been listening to came to an end and after a moment of silence a new one started. It surprised them greatly when Jack began to sing along.

_I dreamed I was missing,_

_You were so scared,_

_But no one would listen,_

_'cause no one else cared._

Tooth silently gasped, his voice was as beautiful as his teeth! It held old sadness, yet still held to childish happiness.

_After my dreaming,_

_I woke with this fear,_

_What am I leaving,_

_When I'm done here?_

This made Sandy wonder if Jack was thinking about when he had died to save his sister. Sandy didn't know what was after this, but it made him feel sad Jack was thinking of it.

_So if you're asking me,_

_I want you to know…_

Jack stopped for just a moment to take his breath.

_When my time comes,_

_Forget the wrongs that I've done,_

_Help me leave behind some reasons, _

_To be missed._

The Guardians realized that Jack was indirectly asking for them, anyone, to forgive him for everything he has done.

_Don't resent me,_

_And when you're feeling empty,_

_Keep me in your memory…_

They looked to each other in shame. They may have gotten angry at times, or annoyed, but they never resented him. Though to him, after 300 years, it must have felt that way.

_Leave out all the rest,_

_Leave out all the rest._

They swore to make it up to him, to make sure he knew they didn't resent him.

_Don't be afraid,_

_I've taken my beating,_

_I've shared what I made._

This made North wonder how many time Jack might have gotten into a fight with other spirits. And it was true, in stead of being bitter Jack chose to continue to spread winter and fun.

_I'm strong on the surface,_

_Not all the way through,_

_I've never been perfect,_

_But neither have you._

Bunny thought about when Jack and he had gotten into a fight when Jack was first asked to be a Guardian. He had seen the flicker of pain and sadness that had hit Jack when he said he would never be believed in. At the time it had felt good, normally it was Jack who ended the little word battles they had. Now he felt horrible about it, Jack had almost looked close to crying when he had said it.

_So if you're asking me, _

_I want you to know…_

Another breath.

_When my time comes,_

_Forget the wrong that I've done,_

_Help me leave behind some reasons, _

_To be missed._

The Guardians crept slowly into the room.

_Don't resent me,_

_And when you're feeling empty,_

_Keep me in your memory,_

They stood near the bed, watching as Jack made snowflakes in his free hand. Each one different and more beautiful then the one before it.

_Leave out all the rest,_

_Leave out all the rest._

Jack didn't wait to take a break as he went on.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside,_

_You're learned to hide so well,_

_Pretending someone else can,_

_Come and save me from my self._

It made the Guardians wonder how he, a lonely child, got along for 300 year with out going crazy.

_I can't be who you are,_

_When my time comes, _

_Forget the wrongs that I've done,_

_Help me leave behind some reasons,_

_To be missed._

They walked a bit closer, but Jack didn't show any sign of knowing they were there.

_Don't resent me,_

_And when you're feeling empty,_

_Keep me in your memory,_

**"We don't resent you. Jack."** They thought sadly.

_Leave out all the rest,_

_Leave out all the rest._

They knew the song was coming to an end soon as the tempo was slowing down.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside,_

_You've learned to hide so well,_

_Pretending someone else can come,_

_And save me from my self…_

_I can't be who you are,_

_I can't be who you are._

Jack stopped and wet his lips slightly as he turned to look at them. He grinned slight and picked up his hoodie and slipped it on. "Hi, guys."

North stepped to his left and out a hand on his shoulder as Tooth and Sandy went to his right and Bunny came in front of him.

One of Bunny's rare smiles was on his face. "We promise to make everything up to ya mate. We promise."

Jack's smile widened. "You guys have already started, but a bit of ice cream wouldn't be too much to ask for, right?"

Tooth waged her finger good-naturedly. "Only if it is sugar-free. I don't want your teeth getting damaged."

Jack laughed. "So is that a yes."

Sandy nodded happily and lead the way out of the room.

North stayed behind, he went over to the window and looked out to Manny. He shined brighter which to North, seemed to be his way of smiling at them. North gave a grateful smile back and closed the window. He walked out of the room and followed after the rest of his family, coming up with all the ways he could try to make up all the time they wasted ignoring Jack.

* * *

**Hope you liked. :) R&R! Ta.**

**GWDG**


End file.
